Thus Kindly I Scatter
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Harriet Potter disappeared after that fateful Halloween that Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow. But thirteen years later, the Goblet of Fire summons a woman, fully grown, in her place. The woman's name...Summer Rose. And all she wants is to return home to her daughters. FemHarry IS Summer Rose. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or RWBY**

 **This story contains FemHarry as Summer Rose**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Now then, there will no doubt be people out there upset with me, as I am posting yet another new story. All I'll say is that my muse is a fickle mistress.**

 **I've actually had this idea in my head for months, about the same time I came up with ' _For Death's Amusement_.' However I liked FDA better, and I still love FDA, but the sheer amount of flames I got for how I portrayed Harry in that story killed my motivation for it. I had actually gotten my motivation back for the story, and sat down to write a new chapter, when I got another detailed review telling me what an idiot I was for making Harry so weak.**

 **Now, I still intend to write the next chapter of FDA, but my mind...drifted, for lack of a better term, after I got that review, and I actually began to write this idea down. As I wrote it, I fell in love with it even more. The plus side to this story is that I have the Harry Potter arc fully planned before I get back to RWBY. Whereas with FDA, Volume 5 altered my plans for it. Not a lot, but still enough to throw off my plans. Hopefully, by having the HP arc planned I can get chapters out faster**

 **Lastly, I don't mind constructive criticism. But if you're going to leave a review just to tell me I'm an idiot who should die because for some reason you don't like a part of this story (and yes, I did get reviews like that)...DON'T.**

 **In fact, if you feel you need to leave reviews like that, on any story, STOP REVIEWING PERIOD! In fact, if you feel like you need to leave reviews like that, I ask that you not read my stories at all.**

 **I, and the other authors on this site, are writing these stories for fun. We aren't paid (mostly), and those negative reviews can and will kill any and all motivation to continue a story, even if others like it. I, personally don't mind constructive criticism, it helps me improve my writing, even if I don't go back and change what I previously wrote (for whatever reason). But when all your reviews do is say how stupid an author is or that they need to die they're such an idiot, it does nothing but infuriate and frustrate the author. And considering how many people enjoy reading fanfiction for fun, everyone looses when a story dies or an author stops writing period, because of it.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Prologue**

Magic is a funny thing.

It can be harnessed and controlled, but at it's core, magic is wild and unpredictable.

With magic, the impossible becomes possible, and the unachievable achievable.

But for all of it's power, even to those most knowledgeable in it's use, magic will remain a mystery. And even they can encounter phenomenon they cannot explain.

Such was the case of young Harriet Potter.

Shortly after the murder of her parents, Harriet was left at the door of her mother's sister. But shortly after being left alone on the doorstep, and for no explainable reason, magic whisked her away to a new world.

That world was called Remnant.

Remnant was a dangerous world. The Creatures of Grimm roamed the planet. Their only instinct, to hunt humans. There was no reason for this behavior, for they did not eat the humans they killed, nor did they seek territory. They were drawn to human misery, cared only for the destruction of humanity.

To survive, the humans of Remnant had discovered a way to use their very souls to generate an aura. This aura could protect them from harm, even heal heal them. Aura also allowed those humans who unlocked it to use what they called a semblance. A semblance was an ability of some sort, a superpower for lack of a better term. And while certain semblances would run in bloodlines, many more were unique to individuals.

But aura had it's limits and could be depleted. And not everyone unlocked their aura.

Overtime, Remnant created Huntsman and Huntresses, men and women who dedicated their lives to protecting other humans. They protected the rest of humanity from the Creatures of Grimm, as well as criminals and terrorist. While they began their official training at the age of seventeen, for four years, most often training began at much younger ages. Either from parents, in Battle-Schools, or even in more remote outpost where skill at arms was vital for survival. Huntsman and Huntresses were the most elite of warriors.

But they were still human. And as humans, they were fallible, mortal beings.

It was into this world Harriet was transported. Specifically, in a region controlled by the Kingdom of Atlas.

Found alone, and without any identification, Harriet was placed into an orphanage, and given a new name.

Summer, named for the season she had been found during. Years later, when she unlocked her aura, and discovered her semblance of bursting into a flurry of white rose petals, she took the last name Rose.*

00000000000000000000000000000000

Summer Rose smiled as she received the notification on her scroll accepting her into Beacon Academy.

The young woman wanted to be a huntress, more than anything. But she disliked the militaristic approach Atlas took. She believed that huntsman and huntresses shouldn't be military personnel, that their allegiance should be to humanity as a whole rather than one specific kingdom. It was why she had applied to Beacon academy in Vale instead of Atlas.

Atlas Academy had a tendency to push it's students towards the Atlesian Military.

She couldn't wait to be at Beacon

00000000000000000000000000000000

She hadn't expected to be named team leader. In fact, Summer was wondering if perhaps Professor Ozpin had made a mistake.

The rest of the students that made up the newly formed team STRQ seemed much better to be leader than her.

Taiyang Xiao Long was much calmer than she was, despite his brawling style of combat. Heck, the blonde boy was the calmest out of the entire team.

And the Branwen siblings, Raven and her twin brother Qrow, just seemed to radiate confidence, despite neither being very sociable. Not to mention the apparent anger Raven carried due to the fact she wasn't named team leader.

It was clear the sword wielder believed she would be a better leader for the team, and Summer wasn't sure she wouldn't be.

"Now that is a long face."

Summer looked up to see Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, standing next to her. One hand was resting on the top of his cane, while the other held a mug full of...something. Summer wasn't sure what.

"Professor," she exclaimed, a bit startled. "I didn't see you there."

"So I gathered," Ozpin said, with a slight smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what seems to be the problem Ms. Rose?"

Summer hesitated a moment before explaining. "I just...I can't help but feel you made a mistake making me a team leader." She looked down at the admission.

Ozpin sighed, though when she looked up, he had a small smile of his face. "That remains to be seen."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean it's only been one day," Ozpin explained. "Summer, I've made more mistakes than any man woman or child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He leaned a little closer to Summer, making sure to look her directly in the eye. "Do you?"

Summer shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know."

Ozpin smiled at her. "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not confident in yourself, then how can you expect others to be confident about your decisions? You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Summer. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Giving her one last reassuring smile, the headmaster turned to walk away, leaving Summer alone to think of his words.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"You look thrilled," the somewhat sarcastic voice of Qrow said as they watched Taiyang dance with a very awkward Raven.

The twenty-one year old huntress turned her silver eyes to her best friend and partner. "I'm trying to be happy for them Qrow...but it's hard."

Her teammate chuckled. "I don't doubt it is. Though I'll admit...I'm more surprised my sister agreed to marry him. And I'm even more surprised she agreed to wearing a wedding dress."

Summer smiled. "True. I don't think I've ever seen your sister act so...girlish."

"Neither have I," Qrow admitted. The two stood in silence a moment, just watching their two teammates on the dance floor. Then Qrow added, "You know, your a good friend Summer."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked, confused.

"You could have been distant, you could have even tried to steal Tai from my sister. Instead, you helped set up the ceremony, even stood as the maid of honor as my sister married the man you've fallen for. And not once, have they looked at you like they knew how you felt about Tai."

Summer snorted lightly. "You might be my best friend, even the brother I never had, but they're my friends, my family too." She smiled sadly. "It's my own fault I didn't tell Tai my feeling before your sister did. And what kind of friend...what kind of sister, would I be if I tried to stop their happiness for my own selfish desires."

The taller man placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and gave her a small smile. "That's why you're a good friend Summer, you care."

"You do too, even if you won't admit it."

Qrow chuckled.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Yang's asleep," Summer said, as she walked into the kitchen, where a relieved Taiyang was cleaning up after dinner.

The blonde man sighed. "Thank you Summer." He paused a moment before adding, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

The redhead smiled sadly. "Probably go insane with worry...Tai...I, I'm sorry about you and Raven. I wish I could tell you why she left you, and that little angel upstairs. And I'm sorry I can't fix it."

"It's not your fault Summer," Tai assured her.

She sighed. "But I can't help but feel it is," she admitted. "I mean, we all know Raven wanted to be team leader. If she had been, perhaps she wouldn't have left you."

Taiyang walked over and placed his hands on Summer's shoulders. "It's not you fault Summer. Raven...Raven's complicated. You know that."

"Yeah...But it's hard to believe that Raven could just abandon you and your daughter like she did. She was always so fierce, so unshakable. Then Ozpin got us involved against Salem...and she changed."

"I know," he smiled sadly. "We all have." He sighed. Taking a step back from his team leader. "You should get some sleep. You and Qrow have a mission tomorrow."

Summer chuckled lightly. "You're right. We'll probably be gone before you wake up." She smiled mischievously, "Unless Yang decided to wake you up early of course."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Qrow was sitting with Taiyang as they watched Yang play in the little sandbox Tai had built for her. Summer was currently in town, grocery shopping for the house that, in the time since Raven had left, become home to all three remaining members of Team STRQ.

"She loves you you know," he said after a moment.

Tai looked over at him. "What?"

"Summer, she loves you. She has since our second year at the academy," he explained.

"This isn't a funny joke Qrow," Tai said, somewhat coldly.

""It's not a joke," he told his friend. Looking over at the blonde, he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "She won't say anything to you about it. She feels guilty."

Tai looked at him, confusion in his eyes. "Why would she feel guilty?"

"Because you were with Raven. And even if my sister abandoned you and Yang, Summer still holds out hope that she'll come back, that she'll actually be a mother to Yang, and a wife to you. Summer doesn't want to let go of that hope, that we'll all be a team, a family again."

The other man was silent a moment, before he asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I love Summer, not romantically mind you." The dark haired hunter sighed. "She's more of a sister to me now, than Raven ever was. More importantly, she deserves to be happy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer smiled, holding the tiny bundle in her arms, looking down at her daughter with love and devotion.

She looked up as the door opened, and Taiyang walked in, holding the two-year old Yang. Her husband and daughter, even if Yang wasn't her blood, were followed by Qrow.

"Hey," she said softly as they approached, not wanting to wake up the newborn that had fallen asleep just a few moments after being placed in her arms.

Taiyang smiled, and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine Tai," she assured him.

Before they could say anything else, Yang asked, with worry in her voice, "Are you okay Mommy?"

Summer smiled at the young girl. "Of course I am sweetheart."

"But you were crying?"

"Come here," Summer said softly, patting the side of her hospital bed.

Yang, with some assitance from her father, sat down beside Summer.

"I was crying because I was happy," she said, lying somewhat. "Do you know why I was happy?"

The young girl shook her head.

"I was happy because your sister was finally coming. Would you like to meet her?"

Yang smiled, and nodded.

Summer lowered her newborn down so that the older girl could see her clearly. "This is your sister Yang, your little sister. Do you know what that means?"

Yang shook her head once more.

"It mean that you now have a very important job."

"I do?"

"Yes, you need to protect her. It's a big sister's job to protect her little sister. Can you do that?"

Yang nodded. "What's her name?"

"Ruby," Taiyang said, placing a hand on Yang's back as he sat down on the edge of the bed, next to his daughters and wife. "Her name is Ruby."

"At least she get's her looks from Summer," Qrow added, speaking for the first time since entering the room. "I'd pity the kid if she took after your ugly mug Tai."

Tai glared over at his friend.

Summer just chuckled lightly.

And Yang continued to stare amazingly at her new sister.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been five years since Ruby's birth.

And Summer and Qrow found themselves fighting off a horde of Grimm.

Qrow's scythe cut through Grimm as though they were naught but wheat, while Summer's spear struck with pinpoint precision as she zoomed around the battlefield with her semblance.

The two expert Hunter's fought with a coordination and teamwork that had only come from years of fighting together.

Despite this, they were slowly being pushed back towards the edge of the cliff they fought near. Even as countless Grimm fell to their blades, there were only the two of them against this wild horde.

Slowly, their aura's were depleted, until one lucky blow knocked Summer to the edge of the cliff, depleting her aura in the process.

Exhausted, she looked up, only to see Qrow cut down the Ursa that had struck her.

Qrow looked at her...

….Just in time to watch as the ground below her gave way unexpectedly.

The last thing Qrow saw of his best friend and partner, was a sad smile as she realized what had happened.

It wasn't until later that he realized the scream he'd heard had been his own.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Qrow sat at the bar looking sadly down at the picture taken of Team STRQ on graduation day. Already the picture was stained with his tears.

He didn't even feel the black eye he'd received from Tai when he told his friend about what happened to Summer, that she wasn't coming home, that the river running below the cliff had swallowed her body, and that, despite hours of searching in his crow form, he couldn't find her and bring her home to bury.

And it was his fault.

Qrow knew it was. His semblance caused bad luck, to friend and to foe. And the cliff was solid stone, there was no reason at all for it to give way at the moment Summer was standing on it. He had no other explanation for why the cliff gave way other than his semblance.

It was his fault Tai lost his wife.

It was his fault his nieces lost their mother.

It was his fault that his best friend was dead.

When the bartender set the shot of whiskey in front of him, he swallowed it down effortlessly, trying to drown his guilt and pain.

Then he called for another.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she fell from the cliff, Summer was sure she was dead.

With her aura already depleted, she knew the odds of surviving were slim. But she didn't scream, she couldn't even feel fear.

Closing her eyes, all she felt was the sorrow that her daughters, her precious little girls, would grow up without her, that she would never see the beautiful women they would become.

Sorrow that Tai would lose yet another wife.

Sorrow that Qrow would no doubt blame himself and his semblance.

And there was nothing she could do to stop that sorrow.

She never noticed the fire that appeared around her.

The sudden, but not fast nor fatal fall to a floor covered with stone, rather than a hard and lethal impact with the river below the cliff, she did notice however.

Opening her eyes, sore and exhausted from the fight with the Grimm and her spent aura, Summer stood up.

To be met with a silent hall, reminding her, in setup, of the cafeteria at Beacon, filled with children sitting at four long tables that had candles floating above them.

"Harriet?"

Summer turned towards the voice that spoke, to face the man who had spoken. He was an elderly man, with long white hair along with an equally long beard. He wore what appeared to be robes of some-kind, half-moon spectacles which sat upon a crooked nose in front of his blue eyes, and was standing next to a goblet that was set on a pedestal of some sort.

Behind him, sat a fifth table, shorter than the other four, and filled with adults.

Summer went to grip her spear, Silver Thorn, only to realize she'd lost it when she fell. With that realization, her hand drifted to the handle of the knife she kept on her belt, both as a back-up weapon and as a utility tool when out in the field.

"Summer," she corrected, realizing the man thought she was someone named Harriet. "Where am I?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 ***The Schnee Family is proof that some semblances can pass through families. For the purposes of this story, I decided that Summer's Semblance would be like that, and thus she has the same semblance as her daughter Ruby**

 **And for those of you wondering, Ozpin's speech to Summer is quite similar to his speech to Ruby, only with minor alterations to fit her situation.**

 **As my last note for the prologue, I intend to have Summer return to Remnant. But, if you haven't already figured it out, time passes differently in the two universes. I actually did the math, so I know when Summer will return to Remnant, but she'll be gone longer there than she spends in the HP world.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	2. Chapter 1

**First, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and PM'd me with their support. I truly appreciate it. And I hope that you will enjoy this story.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 1**

Albus Dumbledore was a man.

Granted, he was a wizard and wielded a great deal of magical and political power, but he was still a man.

He had made many mistakes over the course of his long life. He didn't always realize they were mistakes until much latter, and sometimes he was the only one to realize his mistakes.

Albus Dumbledore was flawed, despite the fact many thought he was always right.

It was a heavy burden for Albus to bear, and it was one that, while he had wished for it in his youth, he now wished would go away.

Sadly, he'd learned the hard way that wishing something wouldn't make it happen, and that some wishes, were entirely out of ones control.

That wasn't to say he hadn't earned the respect and admiration others afforded to him. He was a talented man, and he had done much to help the world. But the public only saw the deeds, they didn't see the mistakes.

They didn't know the sacrifices he'd made, didn't realize how many people he'd actually hurt with his decisions.

They didn't know the guilt Albus Dumbledore carried.

It wasn't as though Albus intended to hurt others. He truly meant well. But over the years, he found himself looking after the forest more than the individual trees. Oh he tried to see the trees, but the nature of the jobs he held required him to look after the forest.

He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Of the three positions, the only one Albus really wanted was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He truly enjoyed being a teacher, seeing his students discover the wonders of magic. It reminded him of happier, simpler times in his life.

For his actions in the war against Grindlewald, he'd been awarded a seat on the Wizengamot, due to his Order of Merlin First Class. A single voting seat on the governing body of magical Great Britain had not been a big hassle. The problem was that many had seen his word as infallible. That or they despised him for standing against him. And when he was nominated for the post of Chief Warlock, he'd accepted it, reluctantly, due to the politics and power of those who he fundamentally opposed. He'd remained in that post for the same reason.

And when the Wizengamot had chosen him to represent them in the ICW, he'd accepted for much the same reason. But when the previous Supreme Mugwump retired, there were no nominations for the next leader. That was not the way the ICW operated. It was a straight vote, with the most voted representative taking over the position.

They'd voted him into the position.

And so Albus found himself with three positions of power, only one of which he wanted. And due to politics and his own moral compass, he found himself unable to give up the two positions he wished to be rid of, for fear those with evil in their hearts would come to power.

As it was, they had come to power, and it was only his intervention that had kept them from taking over completely.

The Ministry of Magic was corrupt. Though there were a few employees in positions of power that genuinely cared about their job and serving the people, such as Amelia Bones or Arthur Weasley, many only wanted personal power, or to promote their own agenda.

For this reason, in the British Ministry of Magic, money talked more than the truth.

So when James and Lily Potter were murdered, leaving Harriet Potter orphaned after seemingly defeating the Dark Lord known to the world as Lord Voldemort, Albus had been faced with a difficult choice.

It appeared, at the time, that the girls godfather was the one who betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort. And no will was found, leaving Albus to figure out where to place the young girl. Of the couples remaining friends, Peter Pettigrew had seemingly been killed by Sirius, and as a werewolf, Remus Lupin would never be allowed to keep custody without the explicit instruction of a will or a close blood tie.

Considering the fact that there were those in the government Albus knew were sympathetic to Voldemort's cause, not to mention the fact he'd already seen Death Eaters escape justice through bribery. He was truly afraid of what would happen to the girl should her placement be left to the Wizengamot. That left very few options for Albus to contemplate.

Without a will leaving instructions on where to place the girl, the only incontestable placement would be the immediate family of either James Potter or Lily Evans. James had been an only child, and both of his parents had preceded him in death. So Albus had to turn to Lily's family. Like James, both of her parents had predeceased her. But unlike James, Lily had a sister, Petunia Dursley.

True, she lacked magic, and Albus was aware that the two sisters rarely spoke anymore. But between an aunt that didn't speak to her sister, or the Wizengamot where Harriet would likely be placed with people that were sympathetic to, or even perhaps followers of, Voldemort, Albus had made a hard choice.

He'd chosen to leave Harriet with Lily's sister.

Only Harriet apparently never made it to her Aunt.

He'd personally left Harriet on Petunia's doorstep, in a basket he had enchanted to protect her until Petunia took her into her home. It had perhaps not been his greatest idea. But he'd done it, and there was nothing that could change what had happened.

Petunia never found her niece on her doorstep.

What happened to the young Potter, no one knew. And years of searching had not turned up any trace of the girl.

But while Albus still searched for the missing Potter, he had to admit that, after over a decade of searching, he had long since given up hope of finding her.

And so, life moved on.

Currently, Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a competition between the three premiere schools of Europe, Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons Academy of Magic, and Durmstang Institute. The competition had actually stopped several years before he himself had been born, due to the high death toll of the tournament. Though it seemed that every so often, there was an attempt made to re-start the competition.

This latest attempt, which Albus had only agreed to due to numerous rule addition and the safety measures implemented, had been the brain-child of the British Ministry of Magic. Why, exactly, Ludo Bagman, the Director of the Department of Magical Sports and Recreation, had pushed to make another attempt at the tournament, Albus couldn't say.

That's not to say he didn't have his suspicions, Ludo was a fairly predictable man, but Albus hadn't cared for the why of the Tournament. Instead, he'd concerned himself with the advantages of it. The biggest was that, while it was a competition, it was a way to allow his students the experience a little bit of other countries, without the travel. Hopefully it would help foster international relations among his students.

Plus, he had to admit, he was curious about how the chosen Hogwarts Champion would fair against the champions of the other two schools

The fact that the tournament was bankrolled by the Ministry and not Hogwarts was simply an added bonus.

The night before, the two other school had arrived at Hogwarts, and the Goblet of Fire, a magical object which would select the champions from each school, was lit.

Now, having just finished a speech about the tournament to the students, his own, as well as those visiting, he waited patiently for the Goblet to spew forth the names of the selected champions.

The Goblet flared to life, spitting out the first piece of paper that would have the name of the a champion. Snatching it out of the air, Albus quickly read it, before announcing to the Great Hall, "The Champion for Beaubaxtons...Fleur Delacour!"

Albus smiled as the students applauded, and the girl in question stood from her seat. As she walked forward, Albus respectfully gestured to the door that would lead to a small antechamber where the Champions would receive their first instructions.

Not moments after the French witch left the Great Hall, the Goblet flared again. Once more, Albus took the paper it spewed forth from the air and announced, "The Champion for Durmstang is...Victor Krum!"

The students once more cheered as Victor followed in Fleur's footsteps.

Finally, the last name was spat out. Reading it, The Headmaster of Hogwarts announced, "And Finally, the champion for Hogwarts...Cedric Diggory!"

The young man stood to much applause, and Albus couldn't help but smile as he clapped along with the students. Of the four houses in Hogwarts, Hufflepuff was often seen as the worst, yet Cedric was a part of that house. Perhaps this would allow the oft looked down upon house to show the world just what it's students were made of.

Once Cedric had left the Room, Albus turned to the students, intent to speak a few more words, when he heard the Goblet behind him unexpectedly spit out a fourth name. He turned, a little curious but also very concerned, as a fourth piece of paper floated down into his hand.

Reading it, he couldn't believe the name written on it.

"Harriet Potter," he whispered to himself. Of course, in the silence of the shocked hall, his whisper carried to all corners of the room. This was as wonderful in Albus' thoughts, as it was terrible.

This was a wonderful event, for the Goblet of Fire would not select a person who was deceased. But it was terrible because, not only had someone fooled the Goblet of Fire, which was a highly powerful magical object, but when he used the Goblet to summon the girl (and he had to, the Goblet created a binding magical contract between itself and those who it selected), she would be forced to participate in a dangerous tournament, designed for students that were near graduation.

Harriet would only be fourteen.

Knowing what he had to do, both dreading and anticipating it, Albus approached the Goblet. Pressing his wand to the side of the magical object, he stated, "Harriet Potter has been chosen, Harriet Potter must appear."

The Goblet's blue flames turned red, flaring up into a pillar of fire. The pillar grew, before it then began to bend, until an arc of bright red fire was created between the Goblet and the floor in front of it. The base of the pillar on the floor began to widen Then, in one last flash, the fire disappeared...

….Leaving behind a figure, laying on the floor, wearing what appeared to be a white cloak.

The figure stood up, groaning slightly, allowing the hood of the cloak to fall away.

The woman revealed was not what Albus expected. She had red hair cut short, so dark that it appeared black except for the ends of her hair. Her eyes, rather than the bright green he expected, where a pale silver. Most importantly, rather than a girl of fourteen, she was clearly a woman fully grown.

"Harriet?" he called.

The woman turned to face him, leveling her silver eyes upon him. Albus noticed she reached for something within the folds of her cloak.

"Summer," the woman corrected him. "Where am I?" She then demanded.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus answered.

The woman eyed him a moment before she spoke again. "I've never heard of the place. What Kingdom are we in?"

"The United Kingdom, Scotland if you wish to be specific," he informed her. Seeing the look of disbelief on her face, before she could say anything else, Albus offered, "Perhaps we should discuss this in a more private setting, and I'm afraid that before that, there is some business we must attend to as to the reason you were summoned here."

"What business?" she asked, clearly suspicious.

Albus couldn't blame here.

Before he could answer, she then added, "For that matter, who are you?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After following the elderly man, who had introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, into a small antechamber off of the Hall, Summer found herself in a room with the old headmaster, three children who must be students, as well as eight other adults who had followed her and Dumbledore into the chamber.

What followed was a quick rundown of a tournament, as well as a reveal that she was a fourth champion in what was called the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Summer couldn't be sure, this was a place she had never before heard of after all, but from her understanding the Tri in Tri-Wizard meant three.

Once the explanation (which was given by a man named Ludo Bagman, who was dressed in black and yellow striped robes) was over, Summer interjected, "Two...no Three problems. One, My name is Summer Rose, not Harriet Potter. Two, I'm not a student of any of your three schools. Third, and most importantly, I'm not a...wizard, or a witch for that matter."

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "I'm afraid it's not that simple Ms...Rose. The very fact you were chosen by the Goblet of Fire as a champion confirms that you are indeed a witch. One of the requirements for being selected by the Goblet is that you have magic. And as such, your magic is now bound to the Goblet, should you not participate, it will strip the magic from you, and you'll die. As for your name, I wold hazard that you either grew up in an orphanage, or were adopted, Harriet Potter is then your birth name, it's the only way the Goblet would summon you."

Summer's jaw clenched in frustration. "And the fact I'm not a student?"

"I'm afraid that, at this juncture, that fact is irrelevant. You've been selected by the Goblet to participate, the fact that you are not a student of the three schools is immaterial."

The Headmaster of the school turned to the two government officials in charge, as well as the two Headmasters of the other schools in the tournament. "I believe we have concluded out business for the tournament tonight. Unless anyone has something to add?" He paused a moment, and when no one spoke up, he continued, "In that case, it is late. Ms. Rose, if you will accompany me, I shall take you to a room you can use. We can discuss your situation in greater detail in the morning, after we've all rested and had some time to think. If that is acceptable to you of course?"

The huntress took a breath to calm herself. It wasn't as though she had a choice at the moment. She had no idea where she was. Apparently there was something about this tournament that would kill her if she didn't participate. Plus she was still sore from her fight with the Grimm before she fell from the cliff. Not to mention her Aura was still depleted, and she needed time and rest to restore it. She wasn't happy, but the Headmaster did have a point.

Looking clearly at the Headmaster of the Hogwarts, she said, "It's not as though I have much choice at the moment. Still, right now, a bed sounds wonderful."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **If you can't tell, I'm trying real hard not to bash Dumbledore. He's powerful, put on a high pedestal, but he's also flawed, and takes the weight of the world upon his own shoulders. At least, that's how I'm trying to write him.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the Headmaster lead her to a suite of rooms he had explained had been used for teachers in the past, and left her alone, Summer didn't immediately relax.

The first thing she did was examine the room, ensuring there were no surprises waiting for her. Once she was sure the room was secure, Summer pulled out her scroll.

Thankfully, the device hadn't been damaged fighting Grimm, or when she got transported to this place. Turning it on, she was disappointed to see that there was no signal. The device was working, but there was no way she would be calling anyone at the moment. Sighing, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

The only reason she hadn't truly panicked so far had been the amount of children in that hall she had first appeared in. Not to mention that, over the course of her years as a huntress, she had gotten quite good at reading people. And while she couldn't be positive no one she had met so far meant her harm, she was sure none of them were going to attempt to harm her in the immediate future.

And if she was wrong, she still had her knife. It may not be as dangerous as Silver Thorn, but she knew how to use it, and was confident in her fighting skills.

Besides, as of right now, she was in full mission mode. And this wouldn't be the first time she'd had to rest and recuperate in a potentially hostile environment by herself.

Summer may go on her missions most of the time with Qrow, but they had both done solo missions. And even when they went out on missions together, there were times they were forced to split up.

Though Summer had to admit, the situation she now found herself in was...completely unexpected. She wasn't sure about the validity of the information she had been told thus far, but now wasn't the time to question it.

Asking questions wasn't always the most effective method of gathering intel. People lied all the time, and there was no way you could truly trust the information you were told was the truth. And Summer didn't know anyone she had met since appearing in the Great Hall of this place, which meant she had no one she could trust.

What she did know for sure, at the moment, was that she was alive. And while Summer was thankful for that, especially since she had been so certain of her impending death, she now had to deal with a new situation. Her primary weapon was gone. A group of people wanted her to participate in a dangerous tournament. This same group believed that she was not only a woman named Harriet Potter, but that she was a witch.

Most importantly, they claimed that failure to participate in this tournament would kill her.

Without intel she could trust, Summer wasn't willing to test that last statement at the moment. While she wasn't enthused about the prospect of being forced to participate in a potentially dangerous tournament, she couldn't see it causing harm to anyone besides it's competitors, and she didn't want to die herself. That meant that, until she found out just how true that statement was, she'd go along with participating in this tournament.

Besides, just because there was no proof something existed, didn't mean it actually didn't. She knew that better than most ever since she and the rest of Team STRQ had begun working with Ozpin. When they began working for their former Headmaster, Team STRQ had become privy to several secrets that the majority of the world had either forgotten, or simply didn't know.

In the meantime, the best thing she could do was rest and recuperate. Once she'd gotten some sleep, and her aura had restored itself, she could begin figuring out how to deal with her current situation.

Mind made up, Summer used a few rudimentary items she kept in the pouch n her belt and, using some tricks she'd learned a long time ago from Qrow, secured both the door to the bedroom, as well as the signal window.

Her little additions wouldn't prevent the room from being broken into, but it would give her enough warning to be prepared to fight.

Then, wrapping herself up in her cloak, Summer laid down in bed.

The last thing she did before falling asleep, was the same thing she did before she went to bed every night she was away from home on a mission. Pulling out a locket that she kept hanging around her neck, she opened it to look at the pictures inside.

She smiled lightly as she looked at the images of her two beautiful daughters.

Closing the locket, and tucking it back into her shirt, Summer vowed she would see Ruby and Yang again, along with Taiyang and Qrow. She would get back to her family.

Even if she had to fight Salem personally to do so.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Summer awoke early, as was her habit when on missions. After double checking that she still had all her gear, the huntress exited her room. Having paid close attention when she was shown to the suite, Summer was easily able to make her way back to the Great Hall of the school. She was not surprised to find that the room was sparsely populated, due to how early it was.

There were a few students sitting at the long tables, and a few teachers at the table at the head of the room.

Seeing the food on the tables, Summer decided that now was a good time to try and find an exit to this place. Experience had taught her that there were usually less watchers at meal times, and those that existed were often times distracted due to the upcoming meal or lax due to a recent meal.

It wasn't that all watchers were like that, just enough that Summer knew that this would be a good time to disappear.

Rather ironically, despite the white cloak she wore, Summer was incredibly stealthy, and was actually the most stealthy of team STRQ. All three of her teammates had commented on her stealth on multiple occasions, usually to chastise her for sneaking up on them, often unintentionally.

Luckily, the door outside wasn't far from the entrance to the Great Hall. Even more luckily, the hinges on it were well oiled, and it made no sound as she opened it, just wide enough to slip out, before closing it behind her.

Stealthily, she made her way away from the door itself, so as to avoid anyone entering or exiting the building. Once she was satisfied she was far enough away, the huntress took an assessment of her surroundings.

There building was an actual stone castle, and it was sitting upon a hill overlooking what appeared to be a village in the distance. With a lake that seemed to come below the castle. She guessed the hill ended in a cliff overlooking the lake. A large forest surrounded the lake and village, and probably the castle as well, though there was a path cut through the forest.

Summer guessed it was either for a railway or a road of some kind.

Hopeful that the store owners in the village would accept the coins she carried (she'd learned long ago that not every village outside the protection of the kingdoms accepted lien), Summer began to make her way to village, careful to remain unseen.

If she was lucky, the village had a tavern. Experience had taught her that local taverns were a good places to gather intel.

Local gossip could turn out to be quite valuable in her missions. And she hoped it would prove to be just as valuable in her situation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There were two local taverns, The Three Broomsticks and The Hog's Head. The Three Broomsticks was busier, probably due to the fact it was clearly the cleaner of the two taverns, so Summer decided to stop there first.

After confirming that the innkeeper would accept her coins, even though they weren't the local currency, Summer ordered herself a meal and took a seat in a corner.

Once her meal was delivered, Summer kept her eyes and ears open as she ate, observing the patrons of the tavern, as well as listening to what was said around her.

It quickly became apparent to her that no one in this building had the aura unlocked. It could be hard to detect, in fact it was one of the harder, more advanced lessons they taught at Beacon Academy, but once you learned to detect whether a person had their aura unlocked, it was as simple and natural to do as breathing. But not everyone unlocked their aura, so that wasn't to big a shock to Summer.

What these people were casually doing without an unlocked aura was however.

Without unlocking one's aura, what some of these people were doing should be impossible. There appeared to be a woman cleaning off a table as a broom swept under it, without anyone holding it. A man at the bar was reading a newspaper, while the spoon in his cup moved without any aid. And several people had suddenly appeared out of and disappeared into, the fireplace after the fire briefly turned green.

And the places, organizations, and people the crowd spoke of were unfamiliar to the huntress. She had never heard of a place called London, had no idea what the Hollyhead Harpies were, had no idea who a person named Fudge was, let alone why he was considered an idiot.

Finishing her meal, Summer sat back to continue observing and listening.

If she was lucky, perhaps the crowd would reveal a place where she could get the parts necessary to re-build Silver Thorn.

She missed the comforting weight of her spear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I hope this chapter answers some questions as to why Summer seemed so accepting of the situation she was in last chapter.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day.

It began when he had gone to escort Harriet, or Summer as she called herself, down to breakfast. He'd found the room he'd escorted her empty. And a day of searching the grounds had turned up nothing. Even Hogsmeade was a dead end, though a woman in a white cloak had been seen in the Three Broomsticks earlier that morning. However said woman had left hours before he'd shown up inquiring as to her location.

The elderly wizard couldn't even send Fawkes after the woman, as the two had never met.

So upon entering his office, he was surprised to find the woman he had spent the whole day trying to find sitting at his desk, reading one of his books.

"Miss Pot...I mean Miss Rose, I'm surprised to see you here," he greeted her. "And more than a little curious as to how it is you got into my office?"

The woman looked up from the book and gave the man a rather sardonic look. "It wasn't hard Professor, then again, infiltration of secure locations is just another day on the job for me."

Albus waited for a further explanation, when none was forthcoming, he inquired, "May I ask where it is you have been all day? You've had myself and many others rather worried for your safety."

The cloaked woman sighed, and set aside the book she'd been reading. "I was investigating the claims you and your colleagues had made to me last night. And while I've accepted that this world is not Remnant, and that witches and wizards actually exist, I am still unsure of the need for me to participate in this tournament you've told me of."

"So you accept the fact you are Harriet Potter?"

"I accept that there's a possibility," Summer explained. "You were right, when you said I was an orphan. While I have no proof, either way, it is possible that I could be Harriet Potter. But that doesn't concern me, at the moment anyway. All I care about right now, is returning home. As this world is not my home world, figuring out how to get back will no doubt take time and resources that would not be available to me outside of this school. More importantly, if I am Harriet Potter, and my life is tied to participation in the tournament, it seems I must compete, if only to survive long enough to get home."

"An understandable approach to situation," the Headmaster acknowledged. With a sigh, he sat down in the seat across from the young woman, who was sitting in his usual seat. "For what it is worth, I am sorry that you have been torn from your home. And I assure you that I will do all I can to help you return."

Summer was silent as she contemplated his words. "I...appreciate the sentiment. But I cannot accept your apology, not now anyway." She paused a moment. "The only reason I'm trusting you at all, is that I don't really have a choice at the moment. If you truly want my trust, you'll need to prove to me that you are worthy of more than a trust of necessity."

"I will not say I will not make mistakes in terms of dealing with you Miss Rose," Albus told her. "Our worlds, our ways, are different. And my own positions sometimes limit and restrict what I am allowed to do. But I will do my best to aid you however I can. With that said, I believe it would be prudent for you to learn how to perform magic. As of right now, you will be at a disadvantage against the challenges of the tournament. And while you are too old to be a student at Hogwarts, I believe I know a couple of people who would be willing to tutor you. If you accept of course?"

"I...suppose that would be a good idea. However what aid I would truly appreciate at the moment is a workshop, and access to the materials necessary to create...certain items."

"What kind of items?" Dumbledore asked.

Summer hesitated a moment before replying. "I would prefer to keep that to myself. Especially as I don't know that I'll actually be able to make what I desire. This world is...not as technologically advanced as my own. While I am confident I can make what I want, it's only if I have the proper tools, and I'm not sure they exist here."

"I do not know of a workshop you could have access to, however I shall see if I can't find one for you, or otherwise find a place where you could set one up."

Summer stood up from the desk. "Thank you Headmaster. If you don't mind, I've had a long day. I presume that I may have the same room you gave me last night?"

"For the duration of your stay with us, that room is yours to use my dear."

"In that case, have a pleasant evening Headmaster."

With that parting statement, the young woman walked out of his office. Leaving the Headmaster alone hos office with Fawkes and the Sorting Hat.

"An interesting woman," The Hat said from it's spot on the shelf. "I would greatly enjoy the chance to sort her."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Perhaps one day," he said, even as he rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Summer let out a deep sigh as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She'd once more secured the room of course. But despite the ease of the day, the revelations she'd discovered where...troubling.

The fact that this world most certainly wasn't Remnant was perhaps the most disturbing. She was just thankful for her semblance, it allowed her to follow the railroad to another city, an actual city. The railroad didn't actually go through said city, but it had been visible in the distance.

That city was...amazing, for lack of a better world. It was just as large as the four cities of Remnant, but based on what she'd discovered while in that city, it was rather small. That mankind could build bigger cities astounded her. Atlas, Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo where only able to be as big as they were thanks to their natural defenses. It gave her hope for the future of Remnant, but it wasn't relevant to her current situation beyond her own amazement.

What was relevant was the continuing lack of people without their aura's unlocked, and the fact that the people in the city were much more similar to those in her own world than those that were in the village next to the school.

But they were still different. There was no Dust, and when she'd offhandedly mentioned it, it was believed she was speaking of dirt.

Perhaps more importantly, the city had helped convince her that this all wasn't some giant hallucination created by Salem. She wasn't sure how the Queen of the Grimm could achieve such a feat, but she didn't put it past her. And what she was seeing was too...complete and complex, for lack of a better term, to be an illusion.

Luckily, she'd found a public library, and several hours in the building had left her with no doubts that she was in another world.

She needed allies in this world to survive, and she only had one, so far, that had shown any inclination to actually help her. So she'd raced back to the railway, following the tracks back to the village and the school.

It wasn't hard for her to figure out where the Headmaster's office was. Overhearing the password wasn't difficult either. She'd decided to wait until dinner to enter the office though, it would give her some time to examine the office, and perhaps get a feel for the elderly man.

When she did enter the office, it was to find a private library, many moving portraits (which freaked her out just a little bit), and many other knick-knacks. Honestly, what she found and saw pointed to an educated man, who kept a red bird of some kind, and collected odd things.

She couldn't be sure about that last bit however. If magic was real, it was reasonable to believe that these various knick-knacks had purposes she didn't understand. Rather than tempt fate, she had taken a book off of the shelves, the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. It was an...interesting read, at least before the Headmaster arrived.

Learning magic would indeed prove beneficial, even if she wasn't very good at it.

One thing she'd learned as a Huntress was that, even a small advantage could be effective, especially if you had a lot of small advantages.

So she'd agreed easily with the Headmaster when he suggested she learn magic. But she still wanted her spear, and she hoped that, whatever workshop she could gain access too, would have the tools she'd need to re-build Silver Thorn. Her knife was acceptable, so far, but she was sure that wouldn't last forever. Not to mention whatever magic here was capable of...The Maidens back on Remnant were certainly powerful, and if those that used magic here were anywhere near as powerful, she wasn't comfortable only having her knife, semblance, and silver eyes for defense...especially since it took very strong emotion for her to use her silver eyes.

Once more looking at the pictures of her her daughters in the locket around her neck, Summer settled down to get some rest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius Black snarled loudly as he threw the board across the room.

"Calm down Padfoot," Remus Lupin said, trying to get his friend to calm down. "We knew the lead was a long shot."

Sirius' grey eyes flashed over to his friend. "That doesn't mean I can't be pissed off that it was yet another dead end," he growled, right before collapsing into a chair.

Remus Lupin sighed. "We will find her Sirius...We just need to keep trying."

"We've been trying for twelve years...at what point do we succeed?"

Remus didn't answer him.

Ever since he was first questioned about what he'd done to Harriet Potter, which had subsequently led to him being exonerated from the rather good frame job Peter Pettigrew, who had once been one of his, Remus, and James Potter's best friends, Sirius Black had dedicated his life in trying to track down his goddaughter.

Remus Lupin, had joined him, after apologies made by both men for believing the other had ever betrayed their small, yet tight-knit group of friends.

However in the twelve years the two men had been searching, even with the vast resources and fortune of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, they had found nothing. And while Remus had not been pleased at their lack of any real progress. It hurt him more to watch as year after year, failure after failure, Sirius Black lost more and more of the playfulness that had made Sirius...Sirius.

His best friend, his brother in all but blood, had gradually become more and more depressed as time had gone on. And there was nothing Remus seemed to be able to do to stop it.

Remus was just about to say something, when Sirius' house-elf, Mira (he'd gotten her after sacking the old elf Kreacher, which was fanatically loyal to Sirius' mother...in fact the old elf had keeled over dead after Sirius had presented him with clothes), entered the room. "Excuses me Masters Sirius and Remus...Long-bearded Headmaster is in fireplace wishings to speak with yous," she said. "Hes sayings it ises most urgent."

"Tell him to come through," Sirius instructed, somewhat offhandedly.

"Yes Master," the elf said, before leaving the room.

A few moments later, Mira was leading the two men's former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was someone the two men had mixed feelings about, in part due to his actions in placing Harriet with the Dursley's, and essentially being the last person that had seen their honorary niece and goddaughter, respectively.

"Good evening Sirius, Remus," Albus greeted.

Before Remus could greet the elder wizard, Sirius rather tersely asked, "What do you want Headmaster?"

"Harriet is currently at Hogwarts..."

Both men were on their feet in an instant, questioning Albus.

"SILENCE!" Albus commanded, getting both men to quiet down. "This will take some explanation before I can take you to see her," he said. "Not to mention it is rather late, and I doubt your goddaughter wants to be disturbed at this hour."

Sirius shared a look with Remus, before turning back to the Headmaster. "Alright...I suppose we can wait until morning to see her."

"Thank you," The Headmaster commented. "No I believe I said I needed to give you an explanation. May I sit down, this will take some time?"

"Of course," Remus said, gesturing towards an empty seat.

00000000000000000000000000000000

 **Sorry for the long wait. For various reasons this chapter was a pain in the butt to write. The biggest two reasons re that it took me a while to decide exactly what I wanted in this chapter. And then, three weeks ago, when I decided what I'd do, my mind was (and is still if I'm honest) on a High School DxD/Harry Potter idea. I haven't written a word yet, but my mind keeps drifting to that idea, distracting me from my attempts to write this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. As always,** **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_** **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As he took his seat, Albus Dumbledore said, "Thank you."

The headmaster waited for his two students to sit down before he began explaining.

"First, I want to tell you how I know it's Harriet Potter that is at the school, as much of what I have to say is...somewhat hard to believe." He paused briefly, as the two men looked at each other before returning their attention to him. "I don't know how closely you follow current events, but last night was the drawing for champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. After the three champions were chosen, the Goblet of Fire spat out a fourth name...Harriet Potter."

"SON OF A BTCH!" Sirius yelled standing from his chair, and kicking the stool next to it across the room.

Remus' reaction was much calmer than his friends. He was still angry, but there was nothing he could do if things were as he feared they were. "You used the Goblet to summon her her, didn't you?"

His former headmaster sighed, and admitted, "I didn't have much choice. Once her name was drawn...there was nothing I could do. But that is also how I know this woman is our Harriet Potter, and not a non-magical that shares the same name. You may or may not know this, I'm not going to assume you do however, but magic is greatly varied. Some magic requires emotion, some intent, some structure, still other magic is wild and unpredictable. The Goblet of Fire, is an intent based object. Despite the fact that someone had to have tampered with it for a fourth name to be drawn, the way the Goblet works simply can't be changed without damaging it irreversibly. Considering the danger of the tournament, Harriet's own fame, and the amount of Voldemort's followers that escaped justice...I can see no other logical conclusion that the young woman the Goblet summoned is Harriet, as I can think of no other Harriet Potter anyone in our world would want to summon. A heritage test would confirm my theory, however, due to the nature of her being summoned and a lack of any real trust, I have not brought up the subject with her yet. That said...I believe my assumptions to be accurate enough that I am confident that the young woman is indeed Harriet.

"I can't argue with your logic Albus," Sirius growled out, getting his temper somewhat under control. "But that doesn't change the fact that my fourteen year old goddaughter is now entered into a tournament that is dangerous for fully trained adult witches and wizards."

"Not exactly."

At the Headmaster's words, Sirius turned back to face the elderly wizard while Remus merely quirked an eyebrow.

"Harriet...grew up in, literally, a different world. I haven't asked specifics, for the same reason I haven't brought up the subject of a heritage test, but time apparently travels differently there. While I do not know her specific age, she is not fourteen...she is an adult."

There was silence for a moment, as the two younger wizards tried to digest that information, and their elder allowed them that time.

"How old is she?" Sirius finally asked, softly.

"While I have not asked her, certainly older than twenty-five, but no older than forty."

The head of the Black family collapsed back into his chair. "We missed her whole childhood then?"

"Yes," Albus confirmed.

Silence once more descended upon the three men.

It was Remus who broke it.

"Is...Is there anything more you can tell us about her?"

"She does not go by the name Harriet Potter. She told me she was adopted, so it is somewhat understandable. She answers to Summer Rose. Her eyes are not the green they were in her youth, they are gray, silvery in fact. And while I don't know for sure what she does with her life, I do know that she has the skill to disappear from Hogwarts without a trace, only to reappear and infiltrate my office with the same level of stealth. She has also implied knowledge in investigation and crafting, though I haven't seen it for myself."

"And your just digging for information aren't you?" Sirius snarled.

"Sirius," Remus rebuked.

Dumbledore grimaced. "I can understand you're anger Sirius...but she does not trust me. She has told me that herself. If she felt she had any other choice, I doubt she would still be at Hogwarts. Digging into her life is not the way to build trust. As much as I want answers myself, I d not have any real right to them, and neither do you two," he added, giving Sirius a pointed look. "I would rather try and keep her alive, than drive her away just to sate my own curiosity."

"We understand...Don't we Sirius?" Remus gave his friend a pointed look.

Sirius gave both men dark looks, before sighing. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he sat back in his chair. "Yeah." A heartbeat later he asked, "So what are you doing to keep her alive?"

"Summer," Dumbledore ignored Sirius glower at the name, "does not actually know any magic. And she is too old to join my students in class. She needs tutors to educate her. I was hoping that you would both be willing."

For the first time since Albus had silenced the two men from their initial outburst, Sirius smiled. "I'm in."

Remus, however, was a bit more hesitant. "Does she know what I am?" he asked the Headmaster.

"I felt that that information was your right to give to her...or not," Albus informed him. "I admit that I do not know her well enough to even guess as to how she would react to that information. Though, having grown up in a different world, she may not even know what a werewolf is."

"Then I'm in as well."

"In that case, may I suggest that you come to Hogwarts after breakfast...or even for breakfast. I will introduce you to Summer, and the two of you may escort her to Diagon Alley for a wand and other supplies you feel she needs...you could also take her to Gringotts."

Sirius eyes lit up. He chuckled lightly and said, "I thought you said a heritage test would break her trust?"

"If I asked for it," Albus admitted, standing from his seat. "I have no real reason for it, and no reason for her to believe I haven't tricked her. However if the goblins do it, and she is indeed Harriet Potter, she gains access to the Potter vaults. And no one gives someone access to a large pile of gold if it's a trick...especially not the goblins. Now if you two will excuse me, it is rather late and all three of us will need to get up early tomorrow."

With that, the elderly wizard left his two former students alone, as he made his way back to the houses hearth s that he could floo back to Hogwarts.

Once Albus was gone, Sirius called, "Mira."

The house-elf, who had been standing to the side since escorting Albus to the room, stepped forward and asked, "Yes Master?"

"Bring us each a glass of fire-whiskey," Sirius ordered.

"Yes Master," the elf said, before leaving the room.

"Are you sure it's wise to be drinking?" his friend asked. "We have to get up early to be at Hogwarts for breakfast."

"We just found out Harriet is a grown-ass woman," Sirius muttered, somewhat angrily, "that we failed her. I'd say we earned this drink...besides, one glass won't hurt us." He snorted lightly. "Though I'll admit, if we didn't have to get up so early, I'd tell Mira to bring us each a bottle."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Having resigned herself to her current lodgings for the foreseeable future, Summer decided to take the opportunity to use the bathroom attached to her suite and shower.

Luckily, the attached bathroom wasn't really any different than what she was used to.

Her first step was stripping out of her clothes, and then washing them in the sink. It wasn't the greatest method of cleaning, but it was a method she frequently had to use in the field, albeit in a river or lake. Once she was done, she hung them up, knowing they wouldn't be fully dried by the time she was done with her shower...but, and she often teased Qrow about this, she had an advantage he didn't. She could run fast enough to, effectively, blow-dry her clothes.

Though she was going to wait until after her shower for that though.

Stepping into the shower, she let out a sigh.

When away from home, warm water was truly a luxury.

00000000000000000000000000000000

After showering, dressing, and doing a few super-fast laps around her room to dry her clothes, Summer exited her room.

The schools headmaster was waiting for her.

"Good morning Headmaster," she greeted, with a slight grin. "Decided to keep me from running off this morning I see."

The elderly man chuckled lightly at her joke. "Considering that there are people I plan to introduce to you this morning, it seemed prudent to catch you before you ran off as you did yesterday."

"And who am I being introduced to?"

"The schools staff for one," Albus admitted. "Since you will be staying here, it seems prudent that, at the very least, you know who the staff is should you encounter them. I have also found you tutors for your magical studies."

"That was fast."

Smiling, and gesturing for them to walk, the elderly wizard explained, "I was fortunate that my first choice of tutors accepted." As the pair began to walk to the Great Hall, he continued, "There are two of them you see. However, I feel I must warn you that they likely have motives beyond just teaching you to use magic. Both men will want to get to know you."

"I'm happily married Headmaster."

"Really?" the Headmaster asked, somewhat surprised. "I would like to ask about your husband, but you needn't worry," he assured her. "The reason they both wish to get to know you is that, had you remained in our world after your parent's deaths, they would be the ones raising you. Sirius Black is your godfather, and was your parents best friend. And Remus Lupin was also a close friend of your parents. Due to circumstances beyond each mans control, neither was able to gain immediate custody of you after your parents died. Once it was discovered you had disappeared, both men have been searching for you since."

"You're assuming I am in fact Harriet Potter," Summer pointed out.

"I have no doubt you are, even if I have no actual proof. Aside from your hair and eye color, you greatly resemble Lily Potter, and I can even see a bit of James Potter in you. And the nature of your arrival here only adds to my convictions." He grinned lightly, "Besides, I believe that we will both get the proof we need of your identity today."

"How so?" the Huntress asked, giving the Headmaster an odd look.

"Sirius and Remus are going to take you to Diagon Alley, so that you may purchase a wand, which is an essential piece of equipment for learning magic. To pay for that, they are likely going to stop at Gringotts Bank, which is run by goblins. They have a method of proving your identity. And if you are indeed Harriet Potter, they will grant you access to the Potter Family vaults."

"Alright," Summer conceded. "I just have two questions."

"Yes?"

"What are goblins, exactly? And what do you mean by Potter vaults?"

"Goblins are a race separate from mankind. They are shorter than humans, but they are also quite fierce and intelligent. Wizard-kind often looks down upon them, though I believe that to be most unwise considering they run the only bank used only by wizards, and the majority of wizards deal exclusively with them. As for what I mean by Potter vaults, old families in our society, like the Potters, often keep multiple vaults at Gringotts, if they can afford it. Usually they keep one for their primary wealth, and then the head of the family often sets up vaults for the various members of the family, into which they place an allowance of some sort. These additional vaults are often closed when a family member dies, is cast out of the family, or marries into another. However, as your father was the last Head of the Potter family, no one has authorized vault closures. So it is likely that there are at least two vaults open in addition to the main vault, one for you, and one for your late mother. Your father may have even opened additional vaults for various purposes."

"I suppose the matter will be put to rest one way or another then. However, just suppose I'm not, Harriet Potter, then what?"

Albus sighed. "If that should come to pass...I don't know. You were selected to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament by the Goblet of Fire, which identified you as Harriet Potter. If the Goblet selected you, when you are not Harriet Potter...I fear you will still be forced to compete."

"I see."

"If it makes you feel any better, I have asked the house elves if there is a workshop in the castle you can use?"

"You don't know if there is one? And what's a house elf?"

"I forget that you do not possess knowledge of things common-place to myself and other magicals," Albus admitted. "House elves are another race. They are...servants, for lack of a better term. In exchange for working for a magical family, or another large group of magicals such as this school, they receive magic of their own. It's a symbiotic relationship for them...though it can be abused all to easily. They are the ones responsible for cleaning the castle, cooking meals, and maintaining the grounds. They know this school better than anyone else...even me. Despite my years here, as a student, teacher, and headmaster, Hogwarts has many secrets, and still surprises even me."

"In fact," he continued, "the room they told me about is one of those surprises. The call it the come-and-go room, or the Room of Requirement. It can, apparently, become anything depending upon the need of whomever finds it. Perhaps, after we eat and I've introduced you to everyone, we can take a quick detour to examine the room. If it has what you need, you could then purchase the materials you need while you're out with Sirius and Remus."

"Again, you assume I'm Harriet Potter."

By this point, the two had reached the doors of the Great Hall. Albus turned and smiled at her, and Summer could swear his eyes were twinkling. "I have no doubt that you are. Though if I am wrong, I will provide you with the materials you need for both learning magic and your project myself."

Summer smiled back at the Headmaster. "In that case, what's for breakfast?"

The elderly wizard gestured through the doors to the Great Hall, where a few students were already seated, along with two of the staff, a large man, bigger than any other Summer had ever seen, and a woman wearing rather grungy clothes. "Shall we find out?" he inquired.

Leading her up to the head table, the Headmaster greeted the two other staff members already seated. "Good morning Hagrid, Pomona. I trust you both slept well?"

"Sure did 'eadmaster," the large man replied.

"I did as well Albus," the woman answered next.

"Summer," Albus began, turning back to the Huntress, "This is Rebeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts as well as our Care of Magical Creatures Professor, and this is Pomona Sprout, our Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House," he introduced, gesturing to each in turn. "Pomona, Hagrid, I'm sure you haven't forgotten who this is, however she prefers to go by Summer Rose."

Hagrid stood up, revealing he was even taller than Rose had thought. Smiling through his thick beard, Rose thought he had a rather kind face, despite his large size. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rose," he greeted holding out a hand for her to shake. When Summer returned the gesture, his hand completely dwarfed her own. "I knew your parents...fine people they was. If you ever need a relaxing cup o' tea, you're more than welcome to visit my hut."

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Hagrid."

The large man waved her off. "You don' need to be callin' me Mister, Hagrid's fine...Everyone just calls me Hagrid."

"I'll try and remember that," Summer assured him, before turning to the woman.

"It my pleasure as well to meet you," Sprout greeted with a smile.

"Thank you," Summer responded.

"Now that introductions are done, for now, I believe it's time for breakfast," Albus said happily.

00000000000000000000000000000000

 **Once more, Sorry for the wait.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. As always,** **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_** **, and the Stories in my Community.**


End file.
